ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Sonic the Hedgehog was part of the Looney Tunes characters/universe/List of characters
This is the total list of the Looney Tunes characters. Note: this list doesn't include the Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs characters. Characters A *'Amy Rose:' a pink female hedgehog who has an obsessive crush on Sonic in addition to use an oversized hammer TBD. *'Antoine D'Coolette:' TBD B *'Bark the Polar Bear:' TBD *'Barnyard Dawg:' a protective, hard-worker, quick-tempered, intelligent, relaxed, easygoing, serious, truthful and honest farm dog that constantly feuds with Foghorn Leghorn and occasionally Henery Hawk. *'Beaky Buzzard:' TBD *'Bean the Dynamite:' TBD *'Blaze the Cat:' TBD *'Breezie the Hedgehog:' TBD *'Bugs Bunny:' a gray rabbit/hare who is famous for his flippant, insouciant personality, a Brooklyn accent, his portrayal as a trickster and his catchphrase "Ehh... what's up, doc?", usually spoken while chewing a carrot. *'Bunnie Rabbot:' TBD C *'Cecil Turtle:' a dim-witted turtle that has the unusual distinction in that he is one of the very few characters who was able to best Bugs Bunny, and the only one to do so three times in a row and at the rabbit's own game. However, beginning with The Looney Tunes Show, he is now defeated by Bugs in current media. *'Prof. Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog:' TBD *'Charlie Dog:' TBD *'Charmy Bee:' TBD *'Claude Cat:' TBD *'Cream the Rabbit:' TBD *'The Crusher:' TBD D *'Daffy Duck:' a black duck whose personality may vary from an insane screwball duck to a greedy, sympathetic and egocentic character, despite occasionally having a mix of both personalities. E *'Elmer Fudd:' a human hunter with a speech impediment who is one of Bugs and Daffy's arch-nemeses, being usually outsmarted due to his low intelligence. In The Looney Tunes Show, he's a newscaster. *'Espio the Chameleon:' TBD F *'Fang the Sniper:' TBD *'Fiona Fox:' TBD *'Foghorn Leghorn:' a large Leghorn rooster with a stereotypical Southern accent, a "good ol' boy" speaking style and a penchant for mischief, being also loud-mouthed and obnoxious, commonly getting into feuds with Barnyard Dawg or/and Henery Hawk. In The Looney Tunes Show, he is represented as a billionaire and is one of a few characters to not be annoyed by Daffy's antics. G *'Giovanni Jones:' TBD *'Gossamer:' TBD *'Granny:' a gentle old woman who is the owner of Sylvester, Tweety and Hector, being very protective of Tweety, normally punishing Sylvester when he's caught to eat him. In The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries, she is a detective. H *'Hector the Bulldog:' a large brown bulldog owned by Granny who normally beats up Sylvester when caught trying to catch Tweety, although his unintelligence allows Sylvester to outsmart him. *'Henery Hawk:' TBD *'Hippety Hopper:' TBD *'Honey the Cat:' TBD *'Hubie and Bertie:' TBD *'Hugo the Abominable Snowman:' TBD I *'Infinite:' an evil jackal who is an enemy to Duck Dodgers, having a special ruby that can distort reality. *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik:' TBD J *'Jet the Hawk:' TBD *'Dr. Julian Snively:' TBD *'Julie-Su the Echidna:' TBD K *'K-9:' TBD *'Knuckles the Echidna:' TBD L *'Lola Bunny:' a light brown blonde-haired female rabbit/hare introduced in 1996's Space Jam, being Bugs' girlfriend. She is a sweet, kind and athletic tomboy, but agressive when teased, especially when called "doll". In The Looney Tunes Show, she's portrayed as girly, loud-mouthed, somewhat dimwitted and obsessed with Bugs. M *'Mac and Tosh Gopher:' better known as the Goofy Gophers, they're two British-accented brown gophers whose their exaggerated politeness drive their foes crazy. Mac tends to be the most intelligent of the duo, while Tosh is naive and stubborn. Depending of the media, they're portrayed as either siblings or friends. In The Looney Tunes Show, they run an antique store. *'Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot:' TBD *'Marine the Raccoon:' TBD *'Marvin the Martian:' TBD *'Michigan J. Frog:' TBD *'Miles "Tails" Prower:' TBD *'Mina Mongoose:' TBD *'Miss Prissy:' TBD N *'Nasty Canasta:' TBD *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx:' TBD O *'Orbot and Cubot:' TBD P *'Penelope Pussycat:' a female cat who normally gets into a series of unfortunate events, mainly getting chased by Pepé Le Pew, mistakening her with a female skunk. *'Pepé Le Pew:' a French striped skunk constantly in search of love and appreciation. However, his offensive skunk odor and his aggressive pursuit of romance typically cause other characters (especially his love interest Penelope) to flee from him in fear. *'Pete Puma:' TBD *'Petunia Pig:' TBD *'Playboy Penguin:' TBD *'Porky Pig:' a pink domestic pig whose most distinctive trait is a severe stutter, for which he sometimes compensates by replacing his words, most notable on his catchphrase "Th-th-th-that's all, folks!". He's normally seen as the straight man for Daffy's antics and schemes. Q R *'Ralph Wolf:' TBD *'The Road Runner:' TBD *'Rocky and Mugsy:' TBD *'Rotor the Walrus:' TBD *'Rouge the Bat:' a jewel thief TBD. S *'Saffron Bee: '''TBD *'Princess Sally Acorn:' TBD *'Sam Sheepdog:' TBD *'Scourge the Hedgehog:' TBD *'Shadow the Hedgehog:' TBD *'Silver the Hedgehog:' TBD *'Sniffles:' TBD *'Sonic the Hedegehog:' a friendly blue teenage hedgehog who is able to rune at superhuman speed, being known for his calm personality. *'Speedy Gonzales:' a Mexican brown mouse TBD. In ''The Looney Tunes Show, he lives at a hole at Bugs and Daffy's house and owns a restaurant named Pizzarriba. *'Spike and Chester:' TBD *'Sticks the Badger:' TBD *'Storm the Albatross:' TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat:' a tuxedo cat who normally antagonizes Tweety, Speedy, Flappy and Hippety Hopper, commonly failing to eat them due to his incompetence or being catched by Granny or Hector. *'Sylvester Pussycat, Jr.:' Sylvester's son who he stars in his own shorts with Sylvester, being usually embarassed of his father's constant fails to impress or spoil him. T *'The Tasmanian Devil:' better known as Taz, he's a ferocious, albeit dim-witted, omnivore with a notoriously short temper and little patience, who mainly communicates through grunts, growls and rasps and when he talks, he talks in a primitive way. In The Looney Tunes Show, he was tamed by Bugs, acting now as his "dog". *'The Three Bears:' TBD *'Tikal the Echidna:' TBD *'Tina Russo Duck:' a female duck who is Daffy's sweet but short-tempered girlfriend, originally introduced in 1950 as Melissa Duck. As Melissa, she was yellow blonde-haired (orange-haired in Baby Looney Tunes), having long hair. In The Looney Tunes Show, she was radically redesigned, adopting her current name, now having shorter brown hair and a different hairstyle. *'Tweety Bird:' a cute little yellow canary with a speech impediment originally portrayed as a very aggressive character who tries anything to foil his foe, even kicking his enemy when he is down, but later toned down, only attacking when teased (usually by Sylvester). U V *'Vanilla the Rabbit:' TBD *'Vector the Crocodile:' TBD W *'Wave the Swallow:' TBD *'Wile E. Coyote:' TBD *'Witch Hazel:' an ugly green witch who antagonizes Bugs in several occasions, being known by her hysterical personality. In The Looney Tunes Show, she is reimagined as Witch Lezah, having now an African American accent and being calmer, besides being Gossamer's mother. X Y *'Yosemite Sam:' an extremely aggressive gunslinging prospector, outlaw, pirate, or cowboy with a hair-trigger temper and an intense hatred of rabbits, Bugs particularly, antagonizing also Daffy in some cases. Z *'Zavok:' TBD *'Zazz:' TBD *'Zeena:' TBD *'Master Zik:' TBD *'Zomom:' TBD *'Zor:' TBD Category:List of characters Category:Lists